


Bad Blood

by lxrryftasht0N



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Louis, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxrryftasht0N/pseuds/lxrryftasht0N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un vampiro. Y Harry tiene anemia. Por alguna razón complementan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot de Larry por Halloween  
> Contenido de smut, lenguaje explícito.  
> Espero que les guste xx

Parte Única

El sol le quemaba, aunque no hiciera calor. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Holmes Chapel, miraba atento a las personas que pasaban por su lado. Alguna de ellas le parecía patéticas. Chicas pasaban y lo miraban de arriba abajo lanzándole miradas coquetas. No quería llamar mucho la atención, pero lamentablemente lo estaba haciendo. Acelero su paso, hasta llegar a una escuela.

El Instituto era grande, llego justo en la hora de la salida. Prestando más atención a un grupo de chicas, logró escuchar lo que hablaban. Una fiesta por Halloween, sonrío por dentro, claro que iría. Y ya tenía el disfraz perfecto en su mente, de vampiro.

La noche cayo dejando ver una luna completamente llena y brillante con las estrellas titilando acompañándola. Una suave brisa pasaba acariciando su pálido rostro. Tal vez el disfraz se le veía mal, porque era muy estúpido al elegir disfraz, y se veía ridículo. O podría ser que no estaba acostumbrado a ir a fiestas, prefería quedarse en su cama, viendo películas y comiendo dulces. Pero su madre le había insistido que fuera a divertirse un rato, y no pudo negarse. El disfraz de pirata le incomodaba, no le gustaba para nada. Esperaba no llamar la atención, y eso funcionó. No tenía amigos, disfrutaba de la soledad un rato, pero también sería genial tener a alguien a tu lado. Que te aconseje, que esté a tu lado sin importar qué. Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo para pensar en eso, era la fiesta de Halloween, vamos. Su mirada paseaba por toda la casa, gente disfrazada, música alta, bebidas...No quería estar ahí, así que salió al patio, donde había algunas personas. Encontró una especie de banco cerca de un árbol de cerezo que había y se fue a sentar ahí.

Pero, mierda, se había olvidado. Las pastillas. No pudo comer tanto en el día, y eso podía ser malo. Se podría desmayar, y sí, Harry era anémico. No era algo grave, pero era algo que se tenía que tratar con cuidado. Miro para todos lados, y suspiró, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y reposo su cabeza ahí, esperando a que aquello termine. O tal vez que algo pase.

Podía sentirla; dulce, fresca. Sus ojos atentos a cada persona que había allí. Su olfato se volvía más fuerte al oler tan maravillosa cosa. Su lengua barrió sus dientes, tocando sus afilados colmillos. Y sí, podría decirse que algunas persona de allí, le habían dicho que era un muy buen disfraz de vampiro. Ja, se reía de lo idiota que podía ser la gente. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, ninguno le llamaba la atención, maldiciendo por lo bajo se fue hacia el patio que tenía aquella casa. No había tantas personas, unas cuatro nada más. Pero no le gustaban aquellas, se estaba por rendir, cuando un suave pero dulce, dulce olor le llego a sus fosas nasales. Quiso sentirlo más pero no podía, había algo. Entonces sus ojos dilatados se dirigieron a una persona, sentada en una banca cerca de un cerezo, era aquella. Sintió un calor abrasador en todo su cuerpo, como el fuego, algo le pasaba y no sabía que. Pero se acercó a esa persona, a medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que estaba disfrazado de pirata, y sus rizos color chocolate caían por sus hombros, tan suaves. Podía sentirlo, ese olor dulce quiso sentirlo más pero algo fallaba, ¿Qué mierda era? Cuando estuvo a su lado, se sentó, y el chico algo asustado se dio vuelta y levanto la cabeza de sus piernas. Y jodida mierda, era hermoso. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillantes, su nariz respigada, su piel pálida y tan suave al tacto, y por último sus labios...labios color cereza, tan rojos...para mordisquearlos hasta que sangren. Era como un ángel caído.

El fuego que antes sintió se intesifico más, algo le pasaba con ese chico, ese sentimiento de no dejarlo nunca, de estar a su lado por siempre.

-Hola.-su voz salió aguda, pero a la vez un poco ronca.

-Ehm...Hola.-la voz del chico, tan grave y ronca que le hizo sentir más fuego en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿No deberías estar adentro?-alzó una ceja confundido. Sus ojos observaron el patio y estaba vacío, todas las personas se encontraba adentro, se le hizo raro que el chico estuviera tan solo, tan indefenso.

El chico frente a él dudo un poco antes de responderle. Y claro lo entendía, ¿Por qué hablarle a un extraño?

-No quería venir...No-no suelo ser de los que les gustan las fiestas.-la voz del rizado salió en un murmullo.

Oh vaya, el chico era de esas personas que no le gustaba socializar mucho. No le importaba eso, solo quería ese olor dulce de nuevo, pero algo fallaba, porque no podía sentirlo tanto.

-Oh...¿Y por qué no te vas? Digo, me parece.-no quería que se vaya.

-No tengo como irme.-encogió los hombros y su mirada se poso al frente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro, una oportunidad perfecta y no la despreciaría para nada. Se levantó del banco, y miró al chico con una sonrisa.

-Yo te llevo.-

El rizado lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vamos no voy a morderte.-eso quisiera.-Si quieres saber soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson.

-Uhm bien...Soy Harry, Harry Styles.-y que lindo nombre tenía.

La noche estaba tranquila mientras los dos chicos caminaban en silencio, algunas veces entablando una conversación pero no tan larga. Después de unos quince minutos de caminar, llegaron a una casa blanca, con un pequeño jardín por el frente lleno de flores.

-Gracias...Por acompañarme, Louis.-lo miro con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa que parecía una mueca.

Louis sonrió pero no quería que el chico se fuera, necesitaba hacerlo. Se acercó al chico, tan cerca que se sentía pequeño por la altura del rizado. Era más alto que él, pero no parecía de esos chicos que querían parecer malos solo por su altura, no. El rizado parecía un dulce, inocente e indefenso ángel caído. Sus ojos estaban observando los verdes, tan brillantes. Su cara llena de confusión y nerviosismo, sonrió, y pegó su cara al cuello del chico. Acariciando con su nariz aquella piel pálida y tan suave, sintiendo un poco del olor dulce, pero solo un poco. Algo seguía andando mal, trato de aspirar más moviendo su nariz por todo el cuello, sintió temblar al chico debido a sus caricias. Lo hizo por un minuto más, pero nada, igualmente aquella piel le estaba gustando, dejo un beso suave y lento y levantó la mirada para ver a Harry.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, y sus dientes atrapando su labio inferior, el fuego se extendió por su cuerpo de nuevo.

-Que tengas buenas noches, Harry.-le susurró contra sus labios y se fue.

Definitivamente lo volvería a ver.

Tres semanas pasaron de Louis y Harry se veían, prácticamente todos los días. Su relación iba de lo mejor, el ojiverde podía hablar con el castaño como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y le gustaba. Por fin pudo hacer un amigo, para compartir su vida. Aunque no le había dicho, todavía al ojiazul que era anémico. Louis desde que conoció al rizado, dejo de interesarse en las personas, sus ojos solo estaban en Harry. Le gustaba Harry, había algo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, como si lo conociera desde antes. Pero el ojiazul todavía podía sentir que había algo, algo que fallaba, algo que no lo dejaba sentir ese aroma dulce, fresco, adictivo.

Louis estaba en la habitación del chico, sentado en su cama, esperándolo. Harry había dicho que iba al baño y enseguida volvía. Paseo sus ojos rápidamente por la habitación del ojiverde, normal con un escritorio lleno de papeles y una portátil, un ropero y una ventana que daba al patio trasero dándole una vista perfecta del cielo. Cuando sintió que Harry volvió, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, pero pronto se volvió confusa al ver un frasco con pastillas en la mano del rizado.

-Son para mi anemia, soy anémico.-le dijo con una mueca en la cara.

Y, cielos, ahora entendía. Ahora entendía porque no podía sentir el aroma dulce del rizado, tan dulce, no poseía tantos glóbulos en la sangre. Y se volvía débil el aroma, por la anemia de Harry, mala sangre. Mierda, todo falló. Si lo hacía, podría hacer que el rizado muriera pero no quería eso, había algo que le impedía alejarse, y tenía que descubrirlo.

Libros y libros, antiguos y desgastados, leyó todo lo que había encontrado pero nada parecía dar resultado a lo que quería. Hasta que en una foto de una mujer humana sostenía la mano de un hombre vampiro, mirándose a los ojos felices, y en el pie de la fotografía unas palabras en latín que le llamaron la atención.

"A lamia inveneris particeps tua cum noluit semigravit illa aut of ille, numquam." (*)

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el fuego que sentía cuando estaba con Harry, las ganas de quedarse a su lado por siempre, de no dejarlo. El chico de cabello chocolate con rizos, los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo y esos labios rojizos, ese chico, Harry, era su pareja. Su compañero de vida.

Siguió leyendo lo que decía debajo de la fotografía, atento a cada palabra.

"Cum dial particeps tua, simul manere in perpetuum." (**)

Cerró el libro, mientras en su cabeza se repetían aquellas palabras, si lo marcaba, si le daba una mordida quedarían juntos para siempre. Pero...¿Era tan fácil hacer aquello? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Harry cuando tuviera la mordida? Si el libro decía que iban a quedar juntos para siempre, significaba que Harry...No, no. No podía imaginarse eso. Pero deseaba tanto a Harry. Con una idea en su mente, camino hasta la casa de Harry.

Harry se encontraba en su cuarto recién salido de la ducha, con una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura, cuando iba a buscar ropa sintió ser empujado hasta quedar pegado a la puerta de su armario. Miro con los ojos abiertos a Louis, quien estaba cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que sintió su aliento en su boca.

-¿Qué...Qué pasa Lou?-digo en una voz ahogada por la cercanía. Algo le pasaba a su cuerpo, sentía calor, tal vez era porque tenía la calefacción prendida. Que estúpido era, claro que no era eso. El calor que sentía era por la cercanía de Louis, esos ojos azules con unas pupilas dilatadas, pero ahora parecían más oscuros.

-Joder, Harry. Me gustas, mucho y en este momento quiero hacerte mío. Solo mío.-dijo con voz ronca en su oído enviándole escalofríos a su espalda

Jadeo, y pronto sintió los labios de Louis encima de los suyos demandantes, desesperados, salvajes. Torpemente por ser su primer beso, le siguió el beso a Louis. Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del ojiazul, éste lo tomo de la cintura haciendo que sus piernas queden alrededor de Louis. Siguieron besándose, sus lenguas haciendo una batalla, sintió como el castaño lo acostó en la cama nunca dejando de besarle.

Se separaron lentamente, mirandosé a los ojos, diciendosé cosas palabras secretas que ellos sabían. A Harry también le gustaba Louis, mucho.

-Voy a hacerte mío Harry, voy a hacerte sentir bien. Sin ningún dolor.-le susurró cerca de sus labios, para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

Harry se sintió seguro antes esas palabras, asintió regalándole una sonrisa a Louis.

-Tu...Tu también me gustas Lou.-sus mejillas rosas y su corazón palpitándole fuerte.

Louis le sonrió y se besaron de nuevo, con cariño, lento y suave. Disfrutando la boca del otro. No supo cuando, pero ambos estaban desnudos, besándose, acariciándose. Conociéndose sus cuerpos, las cosas se pusieron más cuando Louis empezó a besar su pecho, deteniéndose en tus pezones donde comenzó a lamerlos, a succionarlos haciendo gemir a Harry. El rizado tiro su cabeza para atrás, cuando Louis termino de jugar con sus pezones bajo más, hasta quedar enfrente de su miembro erecto.

-Louis...¿Qué...? Mierda.-jadeó fuerte cuando sintió la lengua del ojiazul en su miembro.

Louis trazó líneas de arriba abajo, luego en su cabeza, y se lo metió todo en la boca, haciendo gritar de placer a Harry. Clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, quien tenía los pelos desordenados, las mejillas rojas y jadeando por el placer. No sabía donde poner las manos, así que las coloco en el pelo de Louis, acariciándole, mientras gemía más ronco.

-Louis...Oh Dios.-gimió, sintiendo las cosquillas en su vientre, avisandole que se estaba por correr. Y como si el ojiazul supiera, saco su boca haciendo un 'pop' y lo beso con fiereza, haciendo que se recueste de nuevo en la cama.

-Espero que tengas lubricante y condones, bebé, no quiero lastimarte.-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.-No importa...Yo quiero sentirte, y estoy limpio...y-

-Hey, está bien. Yo también quiero sentirte, y también estoy limpio, procurare ser lo más cuidadoso posible.-

Se besaron de nuevo, cuando dejaron sus bocas, Louis agachó su cara teniendo enfrente el punto fruncido y rosado de Harry, se mordió el labio inferior separando los muslos del chico y acercó su boca. Dio una lamida y sintió a Harry retorcerse. Metió de golpe su lengua y recorrió el agujero rosa de Harry, tratando de dejarlo bien lubricado con su saliva. Escuchar los gemidos del rizado era música en sus oídos, su nombre saliendo de esos labios rojos. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, sacó su lengua de ahí y se acercó a besar al rizado.

-Dime si quieres que pare, por favor.-rogó viéndole los ojos, con preocupación. Vio que el rizado asintió, y se preparo.

Comenzó lento, entrando tan lento como le era posible, con la máxima suavidad. Y cuando estuvo completamente adentro, se quedó quieto, beso las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus orbes verdes. Mierda estaba tan estrecho, trato de quedarse quieto, hasta que el rizado le avisara cuando podía moverse.

-Lou...pue-puedes moverte.-jadeó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

Saco un poco y se adentro, lento y suave. Gruñó, de nuevo, otra vez más, y el gemido que salió de los labios de Harry lo hizo acelerar. Más rápido y fuerte.

-Mierda Harry...Tan es-estrecho, joder.-gruñó

-Lou...-el gemido de Harry llegó a su oído, sintió las piernas del rizado en su cintura acercándolo más, y las uñas del chico rasguñando su espalda.

Su cara quedo en el pálido cuello de Harry, gemidos por todo el cuarto, sus respiraciones agitadas, y pronto Louis encontró el punto en Harry. Éste gimió fuerte, arqueando su espalda, el ojiazul aumento la velocidad sabiendo que le estaba dando en el punto.

-Louis...me voy a...-el grito ronco que salió de sus labios fue cuando se corrió, manchando su abdomen, y el de Louis.

Louis gruñó fuerte, dejando sus colmillos fuera y sus ojos rojos, al venirse mordió el cuello de Harry. Haciéndolo gritar de sorpresa y de dolor. Chupo la sangre que brotó del cuello.

-Eres mío Harry, por siempre y para siempre.-y con eso los dos cayeron dormidos, juntos.

Cuatro meses después, Louis y Harry se volvieron pareja, había un detalle. Louis no le conto a Harry, no pudo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. El chico a veces le preguntaba, por qué necesitaba que él, Louis, estuviera siempre a su lado. Por qué sentía que cada vez se enamoraba más del ojiazul, y el rizado necesitaba una respuesta.

Se acercó al ojiverde, quien estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro y se sentó a su lado, con un poco de nerviosismo, se aclaró la garganta y suspiro.

-Hazz.-

-¿Qué pasa, Lou?-lo miro con una sonrisa marcada por sus hermosos hoyuelos.

-Hay algo que debo contarte.-le digo serio.

La sonrisa del chico se esfumo, pensando qué pasaba, ¿ A caso lo iba a dejar?

-Quiero decirte que, no soy un humano.-lo miró nervioso.

Harry quería reírse, y lo hizo.

-Por favor Lou, eres un humano, ¿Qué podrías ser?-siguió riendo.

-Harry, soy un vampiro.-la risa de Harry se intensificó.

Louis un "vampiro" estaba loco.

-Oh Louis tu si que me haces reír.-

-Es enserio Harry, no es ninguna broma.-lo miro con la mirada fría y semblante serio.

Harry se calmo un poco, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien demuéstramelo.-se cruzó de brazos.

Vio como Louis iba hasta la puerta, y en un segundo estaba a su lado, con su boca abierta asomándose los colmillos, y los ojos rojos.

-Ahora...¿Me crees Harry?

El chico seguía con su boca abierta, en shock.

-Harry, soy un vampiro.-y le sonrió con sus colmillos y los ojos rojos.

Fin.

(*): "Un vampiro encontrará a su pareja cuando no quiera alejarse de ella o de él."

(**):"Cuando marque a su pareja, quedan juntas para siempre."


End file.
